


taste of you

by polaroidexit



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Coming In Pants, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mornings, One Shot, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.





	taste of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

 

 

Kris shivers a little when arms sneak around his waist suddenly and a low hum travels to his ear as a chin lands on his shoulder. "Pancakes?" Chanyeol whispers into his ear before casually nibbling at the lobe, causing Kris's breath to hitch as he answers with a jerky nod.

"Chanyeol…" Kris says breathlessly as hands slip under his shirt, tracing random patterns across his skin heatedly.

"I love pancakes," Chanyeol says, his voice kept low that it makes the hair on Kris's neck rise with anticipation. Chanyeol notices how the other's ears immediately turn bright red, which makes his throat dry at how his boyfriend blushes so easily. Screw breakfast, Chanyeol thinks as he leans into the other's milky neck.

"Ch-Chanyeol, I need to cook…" Kris tries to say but it comes out as more of a choked moan when Chanyeol starts sucking on his neck hotly, leaving possessive marks there.

"And I want you to focus on me for now," Chanyeol says as he tilts his head enough to lock his dark eyes with Kris's dazed ones. Before Chanyeol's hands can travel anywhere else, equally large hands grab his wrists to stop him. "I  _am_ focused, just let me finish the foo—"

Kris breaks off into a gasp when he's suddenly flipped around and pushed back against the counter with arms trapping him in. He barely registers the stove getting turned off in a split second by Chanyeol's impatient hand because lips crash onto his fiercely, earning a moan out of him.

Kris is left panting for breaths when they break apart from the furious kiss. His blood rushes south when he catches Chanyeol's hungry expression and the pure lust in those dark eyes. "Pancakes be damned, let me get a taste of you first," Chanyeol growls, his eyes flashing, before eagerly bringing their lips together into a searing kiss.

Kris lets out an embarrassingly loud moan into the kiss when Chanyeol pins him further into the counter and a thigh shifts between his legs, grazing against his already half-hard member. He can feel his cheeks burn furiously with embarrassment and he struggles to swallow away that self-consciousness by focusing on how Chanyeol kisses his jaw and neck.

He brings a hand up to his swollen lips in an attempt to muffle any more embarrassing sounds and stiffens when Chanyeol tentatively stops his kisses and leans back with an unreadable look. Kris is about to open his mouth to make up some sort of excuse because Chanyeol is looking at him like  _that_ and he can't just—

His heart skips crazily when a hand strokes his cheek gently and he raises his eyes to meet with Chanyeol's soft ones. He catches the amused smirk plastered across his boyfriend's face and gulps audibly. Chanyeol lets out a light chuckle and continues to caress his cheeks that are definitely red by now.

"Why are you embarrassed, baby? There's no one here but us," Chanyeol finally says, making Kris blush even  _more_.

"I-I'm n-not—"

"You sure 'bout that?" Chanyeol asks with an intentional stare and Kris bites on his lower lip, in which the other follows the movement with his eyes. He waits with bated breath as Chanyeol slowly leans in once again, with a hint of teasing glint in his assessing eyes.

"Don't be so shy, baby. I want to hear you," Chanyeol whispers before kissing him again.

Kris is taken away by how soft and slow the kiss is this time, like they have all the time in the world and all the unsaid words bundled in each kiss. Even though the kiss is leisure and even after they part slowly to take a breather, Kris is rendered speechless.

He can feel his entire body flushing uncontrollably from the fleeting touches; of Chanyeol's strong fingers brushing against his back and waist, eventually ending back up at the collar of his shirt. Kris lets out a broken moan when Chanyeol brings his collar back and  _bites_ down.

"Ch- _Chanyeol…_ " Kris moans, his hands coming up to grip at the other's back frantically as his sensitive neck gets attacked mercilessly.

" _Ngh_ _…!_ " Kris whimpers when the thigh between his legs starts rubbing up against his clothed cock intensely, sending pleasurable waves down his spine.

"You're so hard, baby boy…think you can come like this?" Chanyeol whispers sinfully into his ear. Kris can only whine, completely overwhelmed by the hot kisses down his neck, across his collarbone and his cock being rubbed while precum is already leaking through his sweatpants. So  _embarrassing_.

"Aw, look at you. Coming apart like this, you like that?" Chanyeol says, becoming breathless himself as he aggressively rubs at his boyfriend's hard cock. He practically beams at the sight of precum staining the front of Kris's sweatpants. He's doing this, he's taking Kris apart like this.

"Y-Yeol—huh- _nngh_ _!_ " Kris breaks into a needy whimper as everything becomes too much and he's starting to feel it, feel the heat gathering down there and he's  _almost there—_

" _Come for me, baby_ _._ "

Kris sees white and stars and everything he ever wants as he comes with a loud moan that stretches out into a whine, abandoning all sense of embarrassment as he feels streaks of cum stain the inside of his pants while Chanyeol takes him in for another sweet kiss.

He's still panting with flushed cheeks and gasping for breaths when Chanyeol gently pushes back his bangs from his sweaty forehead and compliments.

"You did so good, baby."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I aimed for a simple PG-13 makeout but it kind of led to...this. I'm really satisfied by the outcome though.  
> P.S. I'm craving Krisyeol these days. Actually, I'm craving Kris these days. No, scratch that also; I've always been craving Kris.


End file.
